streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mike Haggar
|gustos = Hamburguesas,Final Fight 3, manual SNES curry japonés |no le gusta = Criminales, Mad Gear Gang, Skull Cross Gang |rivales = Cody , Guy , Maki , Carlos , Dean , Lucia , Zangief, Spider-Man , Frank West , Chris Redfield , Nemesis |aficiones = Política |movimientos = |alineamiento = Legal bueno |1er juego = Final Fight |apariciones = *Namco × Capcom *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Otros *Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2 *Mighty Final Fight *Final Fight Revenge *Final Fight: Streetwise }} |act voz-esp = |act voz-jap = Tesshō Genda 'Kiyoyuki Yanada' |act voz-eeuu = Richard Newman Jim Wallace '''Matt Riedy' }} es el deuteragonista de los videojuegos de la saga Final Fight y un anterior peleador de lucha libre profesional de los videojuegos de la saga Slam Masters. A pesar de que no ha hecho un personaje disponible en la saga Street Fighter, todavía juega un papel en las historias de trasfondo de Cody y Guy, además de ser un gran enemigo para los personajes de Mad Gear Gang como Hugo, Sodom, Poison y Rolento. Tiene varias apariciones en escenarios de los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter y en varias de las secuencias de introducción y finales de sus personajes. Haggar tuvo su primera aparición en el videojuego Final Fight original, publicado inicialmente para sistema arcade en el año 1989. Se le describe como un antiguo 'street fighter' y luchador profesional que se volvió el alcalde de Metro City. Apariencia En el videojuego Final Fight 2 del año 1993, la apariencia de Haggar no cambió mucho entre las dos entregas, con excepción de un ligero cambio en su atuendo. En el videojuego Final Fight 3 del año 1995, el diseño de Haggar cambia drásticamente de los anteriores videojuegos de la saga Final Fight, teniendo ahora su cabello atado en una cola de caballo y pantalones cortos. Concepto Parece que Haggar se inspiró ligeramente en el peleador de lucha libre profesional de la vida real Randy Savage; su 'nombre de cuadrilátero' en los videojuegos de la saga Slam Masters es Mike 'Macho' Haggar, y los videojuegos incluso presentan una pose de victoria en la que levanta a su hija Jessica sobre su hombro, un posible guiño a Randy Savage y su ayuda de cámara, Miss Elizabeth. Además, Haggar cambia su carrera de luchador a político en algún momento entre eventos de los videojuegos Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters II y Final Fight. Casualmente, Jesse Ventura sería gobernador de Minnesota desde 1999 hasta 2003, años después de retirarse de la lucha libre profesional. El nombre completo de Haggar, 'Michael Haggar' es un guiño a los miembros de la banda Van Halen, Michael Anthony y Sammy Hagar, el bajista y vocalista de aquella banda durante la época de desarrollo del primer videojuego Final Fight. Si bien quizás no sea intencional en nombre de los creadores, Haggar tiene un parecido enorme con Paul Pons, el primer campeón mundial de Lucha grecorromana, incluido su pelo corto, bigote y el cinturón que lleva puesto sobre el pecho. Relaciones *'Cody': Cuando Haggar conoció a Cody, no lo aprobó exactamente. Viéndolo más como un alborotador que más que nada. Lo más probable es que esta duda inicial solo creciera cuando Cody comenzó a salir con Jessica. Sin embargo, durante los eventos de primer videojuego Final Fight, Haggar se entusiasmó con la idea de que Cody fuera un buen chico y lo respetara como un hombre, finalmente aprobando que Cody saliera con su hija, principalmente porque también arriesgaría su vida para rescatarla. Sin embargo, a Cody a menudo le molestaban sus sermones. Sin embargo, después de su regreso a Metro City, Cody comenzó a meterse en problemas cada vez más y más. Esto hizo que su relación con Haggar se volviera amarga. A pesar de esto, Haggar nunca perdió la esperanza de que algún día se convirtiera en el gran hombre que alguna vez encontró cuando lucharon juntos contra Mad Gang Gang.EventHubs - 'Dear Mayor Cody' - Capcom gives us another Street Fighter V tease in this letter from Mike Haggar to 'Mayor' Cody Travers Con esto en mente, Haggar una vez más trató de ayudar a Cody a salir de sus malos hábitos y su vida miserable. Eventualmente esto terminaría con Cody siendo elegido como su sucesor como alcalde de Metro City. Mientras que Haggar sabía que al principio no le gustaría el trabajo, creía completamente que Cody era el hombre adecuado para el trabajo, ya que sabía que su sentido de la justicia era mucho mayor que sus demonios internos. *'Jessica': Su única hija. Haggar puede enfurecerse fácilmente cuando se trata de que su hija esté en peligro. *'Guy': Su aliado y amigo que lo ayudó a lo largo de los años en limpiar a Metro City de Mad Gear Gang. *'Mad Gear Gang': El grupo criminal que él aplastó dos veces. Se mantuvo firme ante sus amenazas, a pesar de que esto resultó en que Jessica corriera peligro. Biografía Carrera anterior y Slam Masters La carrera temprana de Haggar fue como un peleador de lucha libre profesional, aunque se sugiere que antes de esto, él era un 'campeón de lucha callejera' (street fighting champion). Cualquiera que sea el caso, Haggar ganó suficiente fama y respeto que comenzó a servir como un mentor para nuevos y futuros luchadores como Biff Slamkovich y Gunloc. Finalmente firmó para Capcom Wrestling Association. Allí, Haggar formó un equipo de lucha junto con Alexander The Grater, tomando el dúo como nombre 'Knuckle Busters'. Saga Final Fight Después de retirarse de la lucha libre profesional, Haggar se postuló para alcalde de Metro City y ganó, jurando disminuir la alarmantemente cada vez mayor tasa de criminalidad de la ciudad después de ganar las elecciones. La trama del videojuego Final Fight se enfoca alrededor del intento por parte de Mad Gear Gang de manipular al recién electo Haggar, secuestrando a su hija Jessica. En lugar de someterse a las exigencias de la pandilla, Haggar recluta la ayuda del novio de Jessica, Cody, y su amigo Guy, para combatir a la pandilla y derrotar a su líder Belger. En el videojuego Final Fight 2, Haggar se propone derrotar a la recién revivida Mad Gear Gang liderada por Retu, con el fin de rescatar a la novia y al maestro de Guy. Haggar es acompañado por Maki, futura cuñada de Guy y luchadora del mismo estilo Bushin, y además Carlos Miyamoto, un amigo espadachín sudamericano de Haggar que se hospedaba en su residencia durante el periodo de su visita. En el videojuego Final Fight 3, Haggar se reúne con Guy y los dos hacen equipo junto con Lucia, una mujer policía, y otro ex-luchador callejero nombrado Dean para combatir a Skull Cross Gang, una nueva organización criminal que se ha apoderado de la posición que antes ocupaba Mad Gear Gang, convirtiéndose en la nueva pandilla dominante de Metro City. Haggar no apareció de nuevo como un personaje disponible hasta el videojuego Final Fight Revenge en el año 1999, un videojuego de lucha desarrollado por Capcom USA, establecido inmediatamente después de los acontecimientos del videojuego Final Fight original. La historia de Haggar en esta entrega gira una vez más en torno a la desaparición de su hija, que se ha desvanecido tras una serie de disturbios ocurridos en Metro City. La desaparición de Jessica no se resuelve durante la secuencia final de Haggar, que es más bien es una recreación de la secuencia final de Rolento en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 2, la cual representa el intento de Rolento para apoderarse de la ciudad. Saga Street Fighter Alpha Mike Haggar aparece en el fondo del escenario de Guy en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 2, donde se le ve sosteniendo a J con una llave de cabeza. También se le ve en el fondo del escenario de Guy para el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3. Super Street Fighter IV Haggar tiene cuatro apariciones cameo. En primer lugar, una estatua de Haggar se puede ver en el fondo del escenario ambientado en Metro City, Skyscraper Under Construction. En segundo lugar, el escenario Bonus Stage del automóvil tiene una cartelera de Haggar que también se puede ver en el fondo. El tercer cameo se ve durante la secuencia prólogo de Cody, que muestra una fotografía de él, Guy y Haggar en un cartel con la leyenda "THE HEROES SAVED OUR CITY" (LOS HÉROES SALVARON NUESTRA CIUDAD), con una referencia hacia la conclusión del videojuego Final Fight original. Por último, uno de los trajes alternativos de Zangief esta basado en un traje de Haggar, siendo una clara referencia a su rivalidad y similitudes. Apariciones en otros videojuegos Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2 Haggar aparece como un adversario en este videojuego de trivias desarrollado por Capcom. Saga Slam Masters Además de los videojuegos de la saga Final Fight, Haggar también apareció incluido como personaje disponible en esta trilogía de videojuegos de lucha libre profesional de Capcom: Saturday Night Slam Masters en el año 1993, que fue seguido por un titulo de versión actualizada Muscle Bomber Duo y una secuela titulada Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters II en el año 1994. De acuerdo a la trama original en japonés, estos videojuegos en realidad se ubican antes del videojuego Final Fight original y representan la carrera de Haggar en la lucha libre profesional antes de ser elegido alcalde. Sin embargo, la localización a idioma inglés de esta saga de videojuegos elimina todas las referencias las cuales indican que establecen en el pasado y llega incluso a errores tales como describir a Haggar siendo el "ex-alcalde de Metro City". Capcom Fighting All Stars: Code Holder Se planeaba que Mike Haggar fuera un personaje disponible en este videojuego, pero fue cancelado. Si este videojuego hubiera sido publicado, habría sido la primera vez Haggar fuera un personaje disponible en un videojuego de lucha que también contaba con personajes de la saga Street Fighter; en cambio, tuvo esa aparición en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Capcom Fighting Jam Haggar hace una aparición cameo en este videojuego durante la secuencia final de Alex, donde se le ve luchando contra él arriba del cuadrilátero. Final Fight: Streetwise En este videojuego se representa a Haggar como que ya no es un alcalde y dirige un gimnasio, 'Mike's Mat and Muscle', y un muelle 'Mike's Maritime Maintenance'. Aparentemente se ha aislado de la mayoría de Metro City, y dice que muchos de sus ciudadanos le han olvidado. Él ayuda a Kyle enseñándole movimientos de agarre. Namco × Capcom Haggar hace una aparición en este videojuego como uno de los personajes aliados disponibles para el jugador. Marvel vs. Capcom 3/Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Mike Haggar es uno de los muchos personajes disponibles estos videojuegos; sus ataques consisten en movimientos utilizando un tubo de acero (su principal arma del videojuego Final Fight original), sus movimientos de lucha normales del videojuego Final Fight, y algunos de los movimientos de Zangief. Durante su secuencia su final, su carrera política se dispara tras haber derrotado a Galactus, eventualmente volviéndose el Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, con Tony Stark (Iron Man) como su vicepresidente, contando con la aprobación y soporte de Captain America y Chris Redfield. Street Fighter × Tekken Haggar aparece brevemente durante un tráiler cinemático del videojuego. Se le ve en combate cuando el personaje King le aplica un movimiento suplex. En el fondo del escenario temático sobre la saga Final Fight, Mad Gear Hideout, Haggar es visto persiguiendo Sodom a partir del final de la Ronda 2 en adelante. Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Otra apariciones Street Fighter (serie animada) Aparece en el episodio titulado 'Final Fight', donde su hija Jessica es secuestrada por Mad Gear Gang. Haggar se ve amenazado por Belger para que no los detenga. Haggar, por ser demasiado vago para obliterar a Mad Gear Gang el mismo flexionando sus músculos, en su lugar envía a Ryu y Ken como agentes encubiertos para unirse a Mad Gear Gang y rescatar a Jessica. Al final, Haggar tira abajo la puerta de la oficina del Belger mientras que Cody y Guy derrotan a Belger. Cómics - UDON En los cómics publicados por UDON Entertainment, Haggar es representado como ya cansado de pedir favores para mantener a Cody fuera de la cárcel. Después una pelea que resulta demasiado, Haggar reprende a Cody y le da un sermón, ante la cual Cody no se impresiona en lo más mínimo. Haggar finalmente se rinde y decide que no puede mantener a Cody fuera de la cárcel para siempre. Haggar también aparece en los cómics Super Street Fighter: New Generation de UDON durante una de las historias cortas adicionales incluidas al final. Jugabilidad En el videojuego Final Fight, de los tres personajes disponibles, Haggar es el más lento pero el más potente. Utiliza técnicas de lucha libre profesional como un martinete y "Spinning Clothesline". Además, también se especializa en el uso de un tubo de acero (un arma aleatoria disponible dentro del juego), golpeando con este mucho más rápido que los otros personajes. En el videojuego Final Fight 2, Haggar obtuvo el movimiento "Spinning Piledriver" de Zangief, en sustitución de su martinete regular, como un movimiento especial. En el videojuego Final Fight 3, Haggar también recibió un nuevo movimiento super llamado "Final Hammer", que es en realidad una serie de diversos movimientos de lucha libre profesional. Frases Música de escenario Final Fight Revenge - Haggar Theme|''Final Fight Revenge'' Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Haggar|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite OST - Theme of Haggar|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite'' Curiosidades * Haggar parece haberse basado libremente en el luchador de la vida real 'Macho Man' Randy Savage en el videojuego; su nombre en el cuadrilátero para el videojuego Saturday Night Slam Masters (1993) era Mike 'Macho' Haggar, y esos videojuegos incluso lo presentan con una pose de victoria en la cual levanta a su hija Jessica sobre su hombro, un posible guiño hacia las presentaciones de Randy Savage y su mánager, Miss Elizabeth. **También, Haggar cambió su carrera de luchador a político en algún momento entre los videojuegos Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters II (1994) y Final Fight. Coincidentemente, Jesse Ventura asumiría como el gobernador del estado de Minnesota desde el año 1999 a 2003, varios años después de retirarse de la lucha libre profesional. * Contrariamente a la creencia popular, Haggar fue la base para el conjunto de movimientos para Zangief. En el canon oficial, que Zangief tuviera movimientos de Haggar fue explicado como que Zangief al ver una de las peleas de Haggar y tomo la decisión de utilizar el movimiento "Spinning Clothesline" en su variedad de técnicas. Debido a esto, Haggar respondió usando el "Spinning Piledriver", como si fuera el suyo propio. ** Para resaltar su similitud, uno de los trajes alternativos de Zangief en el videojuego Street Fighter IV es el atuendo de Haggar en el primer videojuego Final Fight original. ** Aunque no está directamente relacionado con cualquiera de los dos personajes, uno de colores alternos de Hakan le presta algo de un parecido con Haggar. * Haggar es de ascendencia escocesa y parece bastante orgulloso de ello. Lleva la bandera escocesa en su gimnasio en el videojuego Final Fight: Streetwise. * Mike Haggar es el único personaje de la saga Final Fight que aparece disponible en videojuegos de la saga Marvel vs. Capcom (un caso de ironía, ya que aún no apareció como un personaje disponible en los videojuegos principales de la saga Street Fighter). Galería Ilustraciones oficiales FFHaggar.png|''Final Fight'' FF2Haggar.png|''Final Fight 2'' FF3Haggar.png|''Final Fight 3'' IMG_0021_Haggar.jpg|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Haggar UMVC3 artwork.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' SFV-Haggar.jpg|Ilustración nueva para Shadaloo Combat Research Institute. Haggar_MVCI_render.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite'' Cartas link=SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash - Capcom Cardfighter's Version link=SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters DS Sprites *'Final Fight' Archivo:FFightHaggar-walking.gif Archivo:FFightHaggar-punches.gif Archivo:FFightHaggar-lariat.gif Archivo:FFightHaggar-slam-andore.gif *'Final Fight 2' Archivo:FFight2Haggarwalk.gif Archivo:FFight2Haggar-doublelariat.gif *'Final Fight 3' Archivo:Ffight3_haggar_stand-anim.gif.gif Archivo:FFight3Haggar-doublelariat.gif Archivo:FFight3Haggar-ironpipe.gif *'Saturday Night Slam Masters' Archivo:SlamMaster-Haggar-stance.gif Archivo:SlamMaster-Haggar-spin.gif Archivo:SlamMaster-Haggar-pump.gif Archivo:SMusBomb-Haggar-violentaxe.gif Archivo:MusBomb-Haggar-run.gif Archivo:SlamMaster-Haggar-passout.gif Archivo:HaggarJessica_WinPose.gif *'Street Fighter Alpha 2' Archivo:SFA2Haggar.gif *'Namco × Capcom' Archivo:N×CHaggar-lariat.gif Referencias en:Mike Haggar Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Final Fight Categoría:Personajes de Final Fight 2 Categoría:Personajes de Final Fight 3 Categoría:Personajes de Final Fight Revenge Categoría:Personajes de Estados Unidos